Reshe
''''Reshe (pronounced Reesh, an old Shirish name) is a halfling bard and member of the College of Lore. A thief and scoundrel who enjoys the finer things in life, Reshe is making a name for himself in the Church of Oliddimmara as he continues his quest for adventure and knowledge. Personality Reshe, a thief and scoundrel, is a former street urchin turned Bard, adventurer and affiliate of the Church of Oliddimmara. Reshe enjoys indulging in various vices and the finer things in life, but he would not consider himself a true hedonist. Like many halflings, Reshe enjoys his home and simple pleasures, athough he is frankly comfortable regardless of the situation. To this end, Reshe has a tendency to stockpile gold and other treasures to ensure he can lead the comfortable life he desires. Collecting magical items also help in his personal quest for adventure, music and knowledge of thhe ways of the world. While he tends to avoid violence, he can nevertheless be quick to fight if the situation calls for it. While he considers himself a professional thief, Reshe is never too professonal to take a load off an enjoy himself; he has an itch for vices, gambling, drinks and ladies that he needs to scratch. Reshe can usually be found hanging out with a rather rough crowd, but is rather pleasant himself and will often give to the less fortunate, as he knows how rough it can be on the street. History Reshe never knew his parents. He and his brother were both raised in the Our Lady Yondalla Home for Wayward Children in Hardbottle, Shireland. There, the matrons taught them both the basics of the Yondalla religion, but none of that caught his attention. What did, however, was the music program. He proved a musical prodigy, quicky mastering the piano, which only further drove his curiosity and love of music even further. When he was around ten years old, he began to sneak out of the orphange at night to explore the streets. He quickly fell in with a group of street kids, who taught him the basics of cut-pursing and sleight of hand. He also started to use his natural musical talent to earn money from passers-by. Hardbottle is a port city, and a big one at that, so Reshe found no shortage of sailors, pirates and merchants from foreign ports that he could play for. He learned a lot about the world from their stories, and he fell in love with adventure and lore, as well as the gold and magic that came with them. By age fourteen, Reshe had been traveling the rocky roads of Shireland for some time, playing in taverns and studying everything he could from other minstrels. He discovered how music could weave a magic of its own, and by spending time in libraries and traveling to different locales, his studies began to pay off as he mastered cantrips here and there. He used his magic more for thieving, jest and winning games, as well as charming others into favors, than he did for any noble deeds. He stuck to the streets during these days, but occasionally he found himself working his way into staying in a few grand homes as a house musician for several weeks or months at a time. When he would vanish, so would a bit of silverware or coins, must to the astonishment of his (former) patrons. Reshe's road brought him to Cornaecia a few months ago, after years of travel, deciding to stick around mostly because he figured the port city would bring him gold and adventure. He was right. After meeting a small group of adventurers of all races, and after working a few odd jobs and small quests for the locals, he caught the attention of a man known only as "Preacher", the head of the local Thieves' Den operating as a church of Oliddimmara. Working with Preacher, he eventually became a Brother of the "church" with his own quarters. These days, Reshe spends his time helping the town and his church, but most of all, himself. But soon, adventure will call again and when it does, Reshe will be happy to answer the call. Notable Accomplishments * Participated in various adventures on the Island. (More detail can be added) * Participated in the Race for the Star, publicly representing the Trading Company (secretly the Church of Oliddimmara). Notable Victories * Instrumental in the defeat of the Shardmind group. Relationships with Others 'Preacher' The head of the Church of Oliddimmara on the Island, Preacher is kind of a mentor figure to Reshe. The halfling trusts him as a wise and powerful rogue who understands the backbone of the community and how it all ties together. Reshe will do almost anything Preacher asks of him. 'Nax' Reshe thinks Nax is a bull-headed, murderous and hateful dragonborn. He's also Reshe's friend. The bard enjoys their back and forth, their squabbles and challenges to each other. Reshe trusts Nax with his life as long as it remains an interest to Reshe to remain alive. 'Granklin' What a funny guy. The perpetually-drunk Dwarf is always ready for a drink, just like Reshe. Well, probably more than Reshe. In fact, his drinking often distracts Granklin from completing the task at hand, but he's still a good guy to have around in a fight. 'Thorn' The Mwangi ranger seems to be more worried about his training than anything else. Not the type Reshe would want to hang out with every night, but he does trust him. 'Norma' Goodie-two-shoes Tiefling? Oxymoron. Norma's helpful and all, and she's pleasant enough most of the time, but Reshe doesn't trust her with the more...underhanded parts of his operations. 'John Munt/George Milton' The newest "member" of the group, Reshe feels he and John have a lot in common. The halfling trusts John enough, but he's also clever enough to realize that the wizard is out for himselfover the others, which Reshe understands and doesn't hold against him. Reshe would like to learn more from him and feels that they could even be friends if they ever truly trusted one another. Powers and Abilities (Note: This section needs to be fleshed out, in terms of Reshe's various proficencies.) Magical Training * Arcane Lore * Arcane Spellcasting * Bardic Music * Mundane Training * Pickpocket Paraphernelia (Note: This section needs to be fleshed out, in terms of Reshe's various magical items or signature tools/weapons.) Weaknesses (Note: This section needs to be fleshed out, in terms of any weaknesses Reshe might possess.) Notes * Played by Chuckie. 'Themes' * Reshe's Theme * Reshe's Battle Theme Trivia (Note: This section needs to be fleshed out, in terms of any fun facts or bits of trivia about Reshe you may wish to include.) Category:PCs Category:Halfling Category:Lightfoot Category:Chaotic Neutral Characters Category:Bard Category:College of Lore Category:Cornaecia Campaign Category:Native of the Material Plane Category:Shirish Category:Chuckie's Characters Category:Church of Oliddimmara